Total Drama Experience
by The.Almighty.M
Summary: TDI, TDA, and TDWT were gold mines, and because Chris is a greedy person he hid even more fine print on the contestants' contracts. A select amount of old campers will be brought on along with new campers competeing for 15M! Sorry, apps CLOSED!
1. Intro  App

Okay, after reading various TDI fics, I've had this nagging feeling that I HAD to write one of my own, so here it is!

FULL summary: TDI, TDA, and TDWT were complete gold mines! Chris, being ever so greedy hid even more fine print within each campers' contracts so now a select amount of veteran campers are returning for a fourth season, along with newly selected campers! There's a huge catch this time though; the new campers are not exactly normal – what was Chris thinking? The contestants will all be competing for the grand prize of 15 million!

Now, you might be wondering why the summary says that the new contestants aren't exactly "normal", that's easy! Every new camper will have a "super" power, which you can choose. Anything goes, like reading minds, being super fast, being super strong, being able to turn invisible, etc… Unfortunately, there is a catch, I do not want overly powerful characters like Superman, so **all **characters** **must**** have a weakness that is**** **fairly easy ******to discover. Although, if you have an awesome idea for a power, but it seems on the verge of "too much" then giving your character weaknesses that are******** **easy********** to figure out, or********** **many weaknesses ************in general will work as well. We wouldn't want to over-power the other contestants, now would we?

Another thing, I am one of those people who love detail, so please make your application as detailed as possible!

**APPLICATION:**  
><strong>**

Gender:

First Name:

Middle Name(s):

Last Name(s):

Age (14 – 18):

Sexuality (Bi, Gay, Lesbian, Hetero…):

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Skin Tone:

Height (in x'n"):

Weight:

**Clothes:**

Normal Wear:

Formal Wear:

Swimsuit:

Gym Clothes:

Pyjamas:

**History (backstory):**

Relationships (family):

How Did (He/She) Get (His/Her) Power:

**Personality:**

Power (Two Max):

Weaknesses:

Stereotype (completely optional):

Personality:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Things Character Is Terrible At:

Hobbies:

**Reactions:**

To Pranks:

To Winning a Challenge:

To Losing a Challenge:

To Being Eliminated:

**Relationships:**

Who Could Become Friends With Your Character:

Who Would be an Enemy:

Relationship? If yes, then what kind of person could match your character?

**How Does Your Character View…**

Chris:

Chef:

**What TDI character(s) would your character like to compete against and why?**

****Audition Tape:****

Okay! That was the application, and to show y'all an example, I'll be using my own character who **will **be appearing.

Gender: Male

First Name: Jason (friends call him Jay)

Middle Name(s): Ignacio Henri

Last Name(s): Sterling

Age (14 – 18): 17

Sexuality (Bi, Gay, Lesbian, Hetero…): Bisexual

**Appearance:**

Hair: A dark crimson red, seems to naturally spike to his right, bangs are kind of long.

Eyes: Sharp, emerald green, narrow, can be warm at times.

Body: Fighter's build, somewhere between built and heavily built, is slightly more built on his upper body but the difference is unnoticeable.

Skin Tone: A warm golden tan from being always being outside.

Height (in x'n"): 5'7"

Weight: 135 lbs (90% muscle)

**Clothes:**

Normal Wear: A light lime green button-up casual shirt that has the sleeves scrunched up past the elbows and the first two buttons left undone, a onyx chain that stands out against his tan, black skinny jeans, a pair of black vans, emerald studs in both ears.

Formal Wear: A pinstripe white/black vest with a green tie (shade does not matter), a formal beige-ish shirt with green pinstripes a pair of black leather skin tight pants and white formal dress shoes. He still wears his emerald studs.

Swimsuit: Black swim trunks.

Gym Clothes: White/silver shorts that end just above his knees and a pair of white/gold indoor soccer shoes.

Pyjamas: Forest green boxers.

**History (backstory):**

Relationships (family): Born from a rich family, Jason has always been alone. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father has hated him ever since. All his life, Jason has been acting out so he can be acknowledged by his family, unfortunately his father never gave him a second glance - it didn't help that Jason gained his "ability" which further alienated him. Also the fact that Jason has no interest in taking over his fathers corporation, but instead wants to be a famous singer helps separate him from his father. Once he realized that his father would never spare him a glance, he began to put other peoples' happiness above his own.

How Did (He/She) Get (His/Her) Power: When Jason was ten, he stumbled into his father's study by accident while looking for "wolfie" a stuffed wolf that was the only remaining reminder of his mother. Tired, he opened a door that was marked "genetic manipulator online, do not enter". Inside, the room was dark, and he fumbled around trying to find a light switch. When he did find a switch, he flipped it on – only to notice that he was standing on a platform of some sort. Before he could do anything, he was engulfed by a ray of light. When he woke up, his father explained what had happened.

**Personality:**

Power(s) (Two Max): He can "control" his cellular structure… but it takes loads of fuel.

Weaknesses: Physically unable to swim, and thus will not go near large bodies of water, in order to be able to manipulate his cellular structure he has to eat loads of food – like more food than Owen can eat.

Stereotype (completely optional): The Enigmatic Hero.

Personality: Jason is kind to a fault, but is extremely wary of people. He wears a mask over his true personality. That mask consists of always being happy, being entirely selfless, and kind to others. Around other people he is a bubbly and kind person, but when he's alone he shows his true personality. His true personality is that he is fiercely loyal to his friends and would do anything to get them out of danger. He is not always happy, but he is still very empathetic. He is a quiet nature lover at heart, and would much rather be in the woods alone than in a crowd full of people.

He's not very easy to anger but when he is angered, he tends to lose self control and will proceed to smash the other person into oblivion. Fortunately, before he goes out of control, he'll walk away from whatever/whoever is angering him so that he doesn't hurt anyone. Altogether, he's an enigma to most people.

Fears: Being unloved (keeps this secret at all costs), large bodies of water, sharks, drowning.

Likes: Music, nature, long walks, soccer, spending time with friends, singing (has a great voice but is shy to sing around people)

Dislikes:

Talents: Singing, playing the piano, playing soccer ( is a pro and plays as a forward), and fighting.

Things Character Is Terrible At: Not book smart like Noah (still is kind of book smart… like more on Trent's level), cannot dance (at all), can't write any type of literature, bad at handling clingy people, and very bad at handling crying people.

Hobbies: Playing the piano, singing, taking long walks around nature before bed, and playing soccer.

**Reactions:**

To Pranks: Usually would look at himself and laugh it off, but if the prank goes too far then he'll get even.

To Winning a Challenge: Does a fist pump and says, "yes! Guys we did it! Awesome!"

To Losing a Challenge: Looks around at teammates and lowers head before saying, "sorry guys, I made us lose the challenge."

To Being Eliminated: Looks sad, but then looks over to friends and grins because even though there was major drama, he knows he had a good time.

**Relationships:**

Who Could Become Friends With Your Character: Anyone who's non-manipulative, nature lovers,

Who Would be an Enemy: Manipulative people, people who are mean to his friends, people who are arrogant, and people who backstab others.

Relationship? If yes, then what kind of person would match your character? Someone fun but serious, who finds him puzzling and wants to know why he's the way he is. Someone who can lead others and help guide him when he's angry. Someone who could understand him, and understand his secrets.

**How Does Your Character View…**

Chris: If Jason wasn't a contestant, he'd find Chris funny. Unfortunately, Jason is a contestant, and therefore finds Chris funny but seriously annoying.

Chef: Jason finds Chef's stories interesting but is a little intimidated by Chef altogether.

**What TDI character(s) would your character like to compete against and why? **Owen; he's crazy and lovable. Jason would probably have fun pranking people with Owen helping out. Gwen because she nearly won TDI, and Jason thinks that she'd make a good opponent. Duncan because Jason has a few things he'd like to say to Duncan.

**Audition Tape: ***Camera shows a red head male up in a tree trying to get a cat. He slides himself closer to the cat and scoops up the feline before it can run away.* "There we go. Toby, I thought your mommy didn't want you to climb trees anymore. Silly cat." The red head murmurs while petting the orange tabby. *The cat decides to launch itself at the red head, causing the boy to fall off the tree and land in an awkward position. A sickening crunch is heard. The cameraman runs towards the red head.*

"Jason, are you alright?" A voice says from behind the camera. *The camera zooms in on Jason. Jason groans but manages to get up. Jason's hand is bent in a creepy way.* "Uh, dude, I don't think your bone's supposed to be like that." The cameraman says. *Jason grimaces before concentrating on his hand. Suddenly, his hand starts to reposition itself back to normal. Jason moves his left hand experimentally and nods to himself. He looks at the camera.*

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you want to get lunch?"

Okay, I will be taking 16 contestants, so apply and best of luck!


	2. Midway Point

**Hello internet! Thanks for all the awesome applications! Unfortunately I do not have a full cast list, so here's what I still need!**

**Currently:**

**I will **not** be taking anymore guys. Yes, that's right, no more guys.**

**I need one more girl, just one, then this story can get underway.**

**Once again, I will only reveal the cast during the first episode, so don't expect a list on here.**

**Get in that last app people!**

**~ The Almighty M**


	3. IMPORTANT

**Hello world! Unfortunately, this is not a real update, and I'm terribly sorry that I can't update right now. Right now my little nephew is unwell and currently hospitalized, but the doctors say he'll be better in a few days, so once he's all good I can update. I know your all probably tearing your eyes out, so I'll list the characters I accepted. If your character didn't make it then sorry!**

**(In no particular order)**

**Boys:**

**Lennox Maverick Chance**

**Jason Stephen Johnson**

**Corvus Row **

**Paul Souris**

**Sandro Flix **

**Gregory John Jamison Franco Lewis (to be completely honest, when I saw this name… I laughed cause I have a crazy long name too, so yes long names for the win.)**

**Dennis Ray Martin**

**Jay Louis**

**Girls:**

**Miranda Aleah De los Santos**

**Alexis Ann Grant**

**Evelyn Autumn Song**

**Alexandra Taylor Ramirez**

**Gabrielle Tania Sweetan**

**Jessie Serena Fletcher**

**Samara Kaylin DiLaurentis**

**Scarlia Charmaine Hachiko**

**Now, congrats to all that made it. I just need a few things from you all that will make the upcoming chapters seem smoother.**

**Reaction to losing powers:**

**How does your character view mine?**

**If you all could just hand those in, it'd be appreciated. Thanks!**

**~The Almighty M**


	4. 1: Meet the Contestants  Challenge P1

Hello world! I see that some of you have already guessed whom I would be pairing with your character. Now, I'll try to pair up characters. Don't complain about the rate though! Some couples will get together in a day, others… not quite as fast. Okay, now that's all done, I welcome you to Total Drama Experience!

Oh, another thing. You will all notice that I like to ramble, babble, squabble, and every other verb that has something to do with talking that ends in -le, so don't be alarmed when I randomly get off topic... like now. Okay, on with the episode!

Disclaimer: Uh the only things I own are my life, the laptop I'm using to write with, and my OC Jason… nothing else! Except for the plot… and some challenges.

* * *

><p>The camera zooms in to show a nice limousine pull up at a large old expensive looking building. A man with wind blown hair steps out of the limo. He opens his arms in a welcoming gesture.<p>

"Coming at you live from somewhere in eastern British Columbia, near the Rocky Mountains, it's Total Drama Experience!" He says in a chipper tone. "You've seen Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour, but now its time for our favourite contestants to come together again in a final bid for… fifteen MILLION dollars! I'm your beloved host, Chris McLean!"

Chris turns around to face the old building. "Now, every person's life is broken down into three major experience categories; school, summer, and after school. All challenges are apart of the three categories, so our contestants can relive those sweet moments with added drama and romance! As you can see, this is the setting of the first experience, high school. During our high school period, our contestants will be doing high school based challenges with a bit of Total Drama flair! Actually, all challenges are with a lot of Total Drama flair."

Chris turns back around to reface the camera. "Oh, looks like our first group of contestants are here. You might recognize some faces because these are our old contestants."

The camera pans out to show a new school bus pulling up to the right of Chris. Once it stops, a very big guy with blond hair rushes out of the bus. He runs over to Chris before picking up the host in a bear hug.

"Chris! Aw man is it good to see you!" The hugger smiled.

"Owen… I need… air." Chris rasped.

"Whoops! Sorry about that… man, I'm just so happy to be here!" Owen rambled.

During Owen's ramble, the other contestants left the bus. Chris grinned at them. "Coming back to another season is… Gwen!" Gwen rolls her eyes before walking past Chris. "Not happy, I see. Well here comes Duncan!" Duncan sneered at Chris before walking over to Gwen's side. "Noah." Noah walks past Chris while reading a book. "Geoff." Geoff lets out a whoop before high fiving Chris and Duncan. "Courtney." Courtney stomped past Chris. "Boy, she's not very happy." Chris began to list off the other contestants as they walked past him. "Leshawna, Beth, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Ezekiel, Sierra, Alejandro, Lindsay, and Cody."

Heather walks over to Chris with an angry glare. Chris opens his arms in another welcoming gesture. "Heather! Good to see you've made it!"

Trent looks around. "Is this everyone?"

Chris gives a sly grin. "Nope, and now, onto explaining this season. This season we've decided to keep you all, but bring on seventeen newbies. Our theme for the entire season is life experiences, and we all know that in life – not everyone's normal. In fact, some people take the meaning of unique to the next level. Our seventeen newbies are those types of people. Incredibly special and extremely rare."

Everyone looks puzzled, but no one managed to ask a question before an older more tattered bus pulled up. Chris looked delighted, "I see that the bus carrying the newer contestants is already here."

Noah snorted, "Actually it's the titanic." Noah rolls his eyes. "I don't get how these new contestants are so special." Noah went back to his book, just missing the sly smirk that appeared on Chris' face.

"Oh, you'll see Noah."

An ivory skinned boy stepped off the bus. His slightly curly short black hair made interesting patterns, which mystified the veteran contestants. His light blue eyes made intense sweeps across the rows of contestants. He wore a greenish gray jacket that clung to his slender frame, underneath he wore a light blue t-shirt, he wore a pair of dark jeans that had that washed out look, his jeans were tight around his thighs but they gradually loosened around the legs, and he completed his look with a pair of white sneakers.

Chris grins at the first newbie. "Everyone, meet Gregory John Jamison Franco Lewis. Gregory, meet everyone else." Chris stared at Greg. "Dude, you have one long name. Can you say overkill? I can."

Greg said nothing, which annoyed Chris, but luckily a slightly taller male stepped off the bus. His hair was in spikes and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of orange sunglasses. He wore a black and white spandex shirt, his pants matched his shirt, and he wore black tennis shoes. Around his neck hung a pair of headphones as well.

Chris nods his head, "Jay, meet everyone. Everyone meet Jay." Jay walks over to the others.

"Good to be here." Jay high fived all the guys.

"Excuse me! Trying to look – um, I mean, introduce the other contestant here, gosh. Be quiet!" Chris snapped. Jay put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Okay, our next newbie is Scarlia Hachiko!"

A tanned brunette with blonde highlights stepped off the bus. She was slightly taller than the average girl and had a fit body that was curved in the right places. She wore a cream, cropped, loose top with a tank top underneath, faded blue shorts, and brown gladiator sandals. Her brown eyes raked over the current contestants until Chris' voice brought her out of her musings.

"Hey, I'm Greg." Greg gave a friendly wave.

"Jay." Jay grinned at Scarlia.

"Hey, stoked to be here, what's up?" Scarlia grinned at the other contestants. The others gave her responses like 'not much, or waiting on the others.'

Chris cleared his throat. "Now, our next contestant is -" A tall brunet whose hair was in the typical style of a skater stepped off the bus. Immediately he turned around to face a much shorter red head male, completely covering the sight of the other male from the contestants. The brunet started to speak, "okay, if your name is Jason, and my name is Jason, then we have to figure out what to call each other. I mean people could get really confused." The other male must have made some sort of agreeing sound because the brunet continued, "great, so since you're – um, shorter, how about you going by 'Little Jason' and I'll go by 'Big Jason.' Is that alright?" The other male immediately made a disagreeing sound. Chris rolled his eyes before stepping in.

"Great timing. Everyone, meet Jason and Jason." Chris pointed at the two males. The rest of the contestants gave the host confused looks, asking silently for an explanation. Chris went on, "this Jason," he motioned to the brunet, "is Jason Stephen Johnston. While this Jason," Chris motioned to the short red head, "is Jason Some-Middle-Name-That-Starts-With-An-I Henry Sterling."

"It's Henri, not Henry, and my first middle name is Ignacio. Didn't you learn French?" The short red head murmured. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like years ago, so I don't care. Now go mingle with the others, I have to introduce the other contestants."

Height wasn't the only thing that physically separated the two Jasons. 'Big' Jason had a body that was strangely similar to Geoff's body. He had a darker tan than the red head, whose skin was a warm golden colour, and wore a red jacket that had a fist on the front. Underneath the jacket was a slightly visible black and white undershirt. He also wore black jeans, blue sneakers, and a pair of sunglasses over his green eyes. Tucked underneath his left arm was a Mario cap.

'Little' Jason was much shorter than his counterpart was. His eyes were a sharp emerald green. His hair was a dark crimson and was spiked to the right. Unlike his counterpart, this Jason had a noticeable fighter's build. He wore a light lime green casual shirt with the sleeves scrunched up past the elbows; the first two buttons were undone which allowed an onyx chain to be seen. He wore black skinny jeans, a pair of black vans, and emerald studs in both ears.

The two Jasons walked past Chris. Beth ran up to the short redhead before she hugged him. Jason's eyes widened comically for a fraction of a second before he returned the hug.

"The next newbie is Paul Souris!" A Duncan look-a-like stepped off the bus. The only difference between Duncan and Paul was the crown tattoo that was on his left arm with another tattoo reading 'King of the Rats' right underneath it. The biggest difference of all was the clothes Paul was wearing. He was wearing torn, ragged clothing. Black finger-less gloves adorned his hands, black armbands circled his wrists, a green and black sleeveless shirt covered his torso, a pair of ragged black and white loose sweatpants covered his legs, a gold chain hung around his neck, and a pair of white sneakers hid his feet. A rat, named Mus, stood tall on his shoulder, gazing at Chris.

Paul peered at Chris, "Are you kidding me? This is where I have to stay? I didn't sign up for this!"

Chris grinned. "Actually," Chris pulled out a stack of papers, "you did. Quite willingly, I would say too. It's in your contract, you know, the one everybody signed. Yeah, that one." Paul growled at Chris before sauntering over to the narcissistic host. "Uh uh uh. You see, your only here because the North American Foundation of Different Peoples allows you to be here, but once you break _any_ rule of this show; You, Mr. King, won't be king over anything anymore. Understand?" (1) Chris mocked. Paul stomped off to join the other contestants. "Okay, now that _Mr. King _is all settled in, let's bring on our next contestant, Miranda Aleah De los Santos."

An averagely tall girl stepped off the bus. She had a caramel tan. Her hair was straight, black, and layered, with straight bangs. Her eyes were a unique violet, which rewarded her with stares. Her body was the other reason why the contestants were staring. Her legs were strong, long, and toned. She had a big butt that matched her big bust. She wore denim ripped shorts, brown off shoulder chiffon blouse that shows off some of her stomach, and a pair of black flight air Jordans. Miranda walked past a dazed Chris, not even giving him the time of day.

Miranda looked over at the other contestants. Most of the guys were in a daze, drooling over her body, except for a few. _Interesting. _She thought. _Why aren't these guys affected by my looks?_

"Okay, you're stealing my spotlight." Chris pushed Miranda into the other contestants. Thankfully, she caught herself in time. "Now, our next contestant is… Lennox Maverick Chance!"

A tall boy stepped off the bus. His skin was a light caramel bronze; his hair was a jet black in a spiked brush cut style, which made his sea blue eyes pop out. He was ripped. His shoulders were broad, and his features were chiselled. He wore a lightweight, navy blue army jacket over a dark blue short-sleeved v-neck t-shirt, faded black baggy jeans with a dark grey canvas belt, and a pair of black and white converse. He also has two ring piercings at the top of his left ear with a skull stud in his earlobe, and a silver cross necklace.

Lennox joined the other contestants as Chris introduced the next contestant. "Okay, next we have Alexis Ann Grant, our resident skater chick."

A slightly taller than average girl stepped off the bus. Her hair, which was in a scene style, covered her left eye and was black with purple streaks. She was pale, which made her hair stand out. Her eyes were a simple dark blue. She was skinny, yet curvy, and she wore a purple hooded jacket on top of a black short-sleeved etnies brand shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black finger-less gloves, and a pair of black converse.

Alexis rolled her eyes at Chris, who was too busy smiling at the camera to notice. "Okay, the next contestant is Evelyn Autum Song."

The best way to describe the girl that stepped off the bus was 'model figure'. Evelyn was tanned, slightly taller than the average girl, and was, as some guys would put it, really hot. She had unique eyes that were mostly a mix of blue and green with some brown parts. She wore a pink shirt that ended just above her belly button that had the words 'drop it like it's hot' on it. One of the shirt's sleeves was a normal short sleeve, but the other sleeve was two spaghetti straps put together. She wore pink leopard print short shorts, with the spots in a hot pink colour. Holding her shorts in place was a belt that was a heart and a keyhole. She also wore a necklace with a bow on it, bow earrings, and a pair of black sandals that had bows around the ankles. She walked up to Chris. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's Chris McLean. I am such a big fan."

Chris blinked. "Really, that's great because I just remembered you saying that you were going to get your daddy to shut down the Total Drama series." Chris rolled his eyes before continuing. "Lesson number one, this is a Canadian show. Not an American show. We do not care about who you are. We do not get money from you or your dad; we get money from Government grants. Why? Because we promote Canadian culture by being a _Canadian_ Reality series, that's why." Evelyn flinched before quickly recomposing herself.

"About the whole 'shutting you down thing', I was just joking. I mean really, if I did that then how could I watch my favourite host look good on television?"

Chris stared at her, but then he smiled suddenly. "All's forgiven then." He pushed her towards the other contestants. "Now, shoo. You're wrecking the shot. Okay, the next contestant is Alexandra Taylor Ramirez."

A tanned girl stepped off the bus. She had black hair that reached her waist. Her hair spiralled down in loose ringlets and was wavy. Alexandra was slightly taller than average, and had onyx eyes. She had one of those 'perfect' hourglass figures with firm, wide hips, lean, long legs, and a big bust. She wore jean short shorts, a black tank top with lace spaghetti straps, a red and blue alternating diamond studded choker, a tennis bracelet, and a pair of black tennis shoes that had red laces and 'Alex' was on the sides in cursive, red font.

Alexandra walked to the other contestants until she stood beside Paul. "Hey Chris, I have a request. When I go into detention, I want her with me." Paul pointed at Alexandra.

A random intern taking out trash walked by, Alexandra noticed this and shouted. "Wait! You're forgetting this piece of crap right here!" She pointed at Paul, who growled. "In case you haven't noticed, rat boy, I'm way out of your league." She walked away.

Everyone, except Alexandra, sniggered at Paul, who rolled his eyes. "She wants me. She just doesn't know it yet."

"People! Shut up! I mean seriously, this is my show, my spotlight." Chris yelled. When everyone quieted down, Chris grinned. "Okay our next contestant is Gabrielle Tania Sweetan, one of our many activists."

An averagely tall girl with shoulder length wavy hair that was light brown stepped off the bus. She was fairly thin, not muscular at all, yet a bit curvier around her hips. Her earthly dark green eyes held warmth, but seemed unreadable. She wore long light blue jeans, a white button-up shirt, and grey sneakers.

Gabrielle ignored Chris completely as she walked past him.

"Ouch, that's not nice." Chris frowned. "Okay, the next contestant is Sandro Flix"

A short, well-rounded brunet stepped off the bus. His hair was in a short ponytail like Beth's hair. His eyes resembled Owen's eyes, but were a deep black. Sandro wore a white and black jumpsuit with white running shoes.

"Chris! It's so cool to be here!" Sandro gave Chris a high five, but then his stomach growled.

"Sandro, good timing! Don't worry," Chris motioned to all the contestants, "we have breakfast waiting for you inside the school! Now onto the next contestant!"

A young, shorter-than-average girl stepped off the bus. She was very pale, skinny, and was lanky. Her hair was short and spiky. She wore a purple hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Jessie Serena Fletcher!" Chris grinned. Jessie ignored Chris as her narrow dark blue eyes scanned the crowd. She scowled before she walked to stand beside Noah. "Lady, that was harsh." Chris frowned, but suddenly looked happy. "Okay next contestant is Samara Kaylin DiLaurentis."

A very short and pale brunette stepped off the bus. Her dark brown hair fell in waves around her face. There are strands on both sides of her face. Samara wore skinny jeans, a green v-neck shirt, and green high top converse. (2)

Before Samara could fade into the other contestants, and thus go unnoticed by our viewers, Beth ran up towards the shorter brunette and gave her a gigantic bear hug.

"You are so short! It's so cute!" Beth exclaimed. Samara's blue eyes widened as she frantically treed to push Beth away. Chris groaned.

"Okay, Beth, you're ruining _my _show. Go away." Chris pushed Beth into the other contestants. "Our next newbie is Dennis Ray Martin!"

A tall blonde with spiked up hair stepped off the bus. He was like a more muscular version of Harold, especially on his arms and legs, body-wise. Unlike Harold, he had oval, ocean blue eyes. Dennis wore a green jacket with yellow collars and sleeves, a white undershirt that was underneath his jacket, a pair of black, crisp, jeans along, and a pair of skater shoes.

"Dennis, our resident class-clown." Chris nodded at the blonde. Dennis ignored Chris completely as he walked over to the other contestants. "You could have at least said hi, sheesh. Anyways, our last contestant is Corvus Row!"

A tall male with a pale skin tone stepped off the bus. His hair was in a purple mohawk with light blue hair on both sides. He had black, beady eyes, and his body was well defined. He wore a dirt road jacket with a green and black shirt underneath it, a pair of matching pants, and a pair of black sneakers. (3) A crow, who was named Karasu, was on his shoulder.

Paul hissed. "You. What are you doing here?" Mus squeaked in anger.

Before Corvus could reply, Chris clapped his hands, instantly drawing all attention to him. "Now, let's get on to your dorms."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Dorms? We get dorms this time?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "well, duh, this was a private school before the two major student factions had a bit of a war against each other. Perfect way to get into the team spirit if you asked me. Now, follow me."

Chris walked past the gate, and into the school, the contestants following.

-Scene Change-

"Down that hallway, you will find the Senior locker bay. There is a section blocked off; which is the confessional area, but if it's in use, then feel free to use anywhere in the Senior locker bay, if you're not wary of other contestants listening in." Chris jabbed a finger to his left.

Walking on wards, the contestants came into the main hallway, where an old sign pointed out the office. "Now, I'm going to lay down a couple of rules. The office and staff room are all _off_ _limits_. Any student caught _physically_ in either of the two rooms, will be subjected to detention with Headmaster Chef." Chris looked towards the contestants, "understand?" They nodded. "Good."

-Scene Change-

Soon enough, Chris led our contestants into the school's auditorium. It was beautifully decorated. The stage still had some props left over from whenever they had been in use. The curtains of the stage had wolves in various positions.

"Take a seat everyone. Okay, now when I call your name, I want you to come and stand on the left side of the stage. Okay?" The contestants nodded. "Great. Greg, Corvus, Sandro, Bridgette, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Heather, Gabrielle, Alexis, Jay, Scarlia, Dennis, Samara, Leshawna, DJ, and Jason Ignacio Henri Sterling."

The mentioned contestants moved to stand on a mat that had a design of a howling wolf.

"Now, Paul, Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Noah, Jessie, Alexandra, Alejandro, Courtney, Lennox, Trent, Beth, Evelyn, Miranda, Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Jason, would you all please stand on the right side of the stage?"

The rest of the contestants stood on a mat that had a design of a roaring panther.

"As you can see, you guys," Chris motioned to those on the wolf mat, "are the howling wolves, while the rest of you are the roaring panthers. These two animals have history in this school as you will all soon find out. Now, newbies, since I believe none of you have eaten yet - Chef here will take you to the cafeteria. All veterans are with me."

-Scene Change: With the newbies-

The teams were seated at two tables, each had a picture of their team logo in the middle. Chef, in his chef's outfit, paced back and forth.

"These are the rules of the cafeteria; first of all, you eat what _I_ give you. I don't care if your used to some fancy meal," Chef stared at certain contestants, "while you are here, you'll eat what is given to you. Rule two; no fighting in the cafeteria. If I catch any of you filthy maggots fighting in _my_ cafeteria, I'll make you wish you hadn't. Do you all understand me?" The newbies nodded. "Then eat your brunch. Chris will come to get you for your first challenge. Oh, and for your information; you are all just like each other, one way or another." With that last confusing statement, Chef left the newbies alone.

-Scene Change: With the Roaring Panthers-

Tension was high, and no one seemed to want to break the silence. The occasional gulping sounds could be heard from various people. Finally, Alexandra broke the silence.

"Okay, I hate to break the tantalizing silence of doom, but as much as I hate to say it. We're a team, and therefore we need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. First things first though, does anyone know what Chef meant?" She crossed her arms in a no funny business manner.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "come on, you can't seriously say that you didn't understand that. It's so obvious that he meant everyone of us has a 'special ability'."

Everyone stopped eating. If they all had special abilities, then neither of them had a clear advantage. It became clear that they had to work with each other during the team period.

"Alright then, I can manipulate water and fire. What can you do?" Alex turned her head to Lennox who was sitting beside her.

"I can control the Mystic Arts." Everyone stared at him weirdly. "They allow me to do many things, like spell casting, telekinesis, or levitate. There are other powers that they let me use too."

After Lennox finished talking about his powers, the next person spoke, then the conversation cycled until every panther knew each of their teammate's powers.

-Scene Change: With the Howling Wolves-

"No way."

"Dude, that's gross."

"How can you eat so much?"(4)

All eyes stared at two specific newbies. Sandro and Jason were inhaling their food; at a rate that the other newbies thought was impossible. Beside each of the two newbies were stacks of plates as Chef allowed them to have 'as much as it takes to knock you out', by Sandro's request. Jason, who needed fuel, asked Sandro to extend the offer of unlimited food to him as well. Needless to say, the two hit it off splendidly, and were currently competing to see how much food the other could eat before he was stuffed.

Many were shocked, although not by Sandro, no, they were shocked that Jason could easily eat just as much as Sandro could, if not more. (5) Jay, Dennis, and Corvus were commenting on the contest, while Greg, Scarlia, Gabrielle, and Alexis were conversing about the weird message Chef left the newbies with.

"Everyone here is like each other..." Gabrielle murmured.

"Can anyone else do something... unnatural?" At this, everyone turned their eyes to Greg. Jason stopped eating, but Sandro kept eating although at a much slower pace now that he was focused on Greg. Greg shifted uncomfortably before he spoke. "I mean, can anyone else do things that _other_ people can't?" Everyone shared glances before nodding. Excited, Greg continued, "I can control water but I mostly manipulate ice, how about you guys?"

"I can turn into rock." Jay's right hand turned into a stone version of itself.

"Dude, that's cool, but I can go invisible." Scarlia briefly turned invisible to show the others.

"I run fast, like, _really _fast." Sandro ran around the cafeteria to prove his point.

"I can change into any animal, as long as it existed." Dennis grinned.

"You could say that I'm a female version of the Hulk, except I don't transform and I'm a girl, obviously."

"I shape shift, but I can also turn intangible and phase through things." Alexis' hand turned transparent before she stuck her fork through her hand.

"Karasu and I merge into a human-bird hybrid sort of creature, but I can sense what he's thinking, so I use him to watch out for dangerous things." Corvus murmured, and Karasu cawed in agreement.

"I can control my cellular structure, well, the better word would be manipulate I guess, but I have to eat," Jason motions to the stack of plates beside him, "a lot." As an example he brought up his left hand to face everyone, so they could see his nails perfectly. Suddenly, his nails became claws that were very long. After a few minutes, his nails went back to normal.

"I can use telekinesis, and I can communicate with the dead." Everyone turned to Samara, who sank further into her seat. Fortunately for Samara, she was saved by the intercom.

"All newbies are to meet up in the main lobby. That's _all_ newbies to the main lobby." Chris' voice echoed in the cafeteria.

-Scene Change: At the main lobby-

"Alright newbies! It's time for your first challenge!" Chris exclaimed. He motioned to the doors leading outside. "Now, unfortunately, crazy ninja people with strange powers - like yourselves - took your non-powered teammates. Your goal is to find their location, and sneak in - or don't sneak in, it's your choice - and rescue your teammates. In groups or alone, search the places that are marked on these maps." Chris handed each team several maps with red x's on them.

Alexandra frowned. "Chris, the wolves have less veterans than we do, it's not fair."

"You're right. Any other time I would have said tough luck, but unfortunately due to a certain person with tons of lawyers," Chris frowns, "we have to make everything fair, so the Panthers get a five minute head start. Ready Panthers?" The members of the Roaring Panthers nod. "Then go." The Panthers ran out of the school.

Chris grinned at the camera. "Who will be saved? Who will perish in the ninja-infested wilderness? Found out when we come back on Total Drama Experience!"

* * *

><p>Yay! First part of the first episode up!<p>

Responses to reviews (I know, there's a button for this, but hey, aren't you all going to read this anyways?):

Everyone: Thanks for the kind get-well-wishes! I told my nephew that, and he gurgled at me, so I think that was him being thankful or it could have been an 'I want you to pick me up now' gurgle. I'm not sure. I don't speak baby gurgles.

Simply-Dakota: You too eh? Sometimes I wonder how my parents came up with my name, as it goes extremely-long-non-hyphenated-first-name, then incredibly-short-middle-name, then longer middle name, and finally

two last names. Not one, but two. Since my first name's too long, and I hate it when people use the only nickname that comes to mind when they hear my first name, I ask people to call me by my first middle name... which ends up confusing teachers. Bleh.

XxSK8erPunkxX: I was actually planning that... can you read minds? Over the internet?

TrueJackVP408: Oh yes, love/hate relationships are always so fun to watch bloom. XD

April and Hannah upside down: Nah, you didn't goof up the audition, and yes I am awesome. Actually, I'm not, but thanks for the ego boost. :D Throat infection? Bleh, sounds terrible. I hope your niece made it out okay. My nephew was in for a hole in his heart... weird right? But, alas, he was born with it, and doctors didn't really know what to do, so we really just played the waiting game. Thankfully, though, it closed up on its own.

It's meme xP: That's fine... I'm actually a very quiet person, so I like it when other people talk a lot, and I'll do my best to incorporate that into Gabrielle. ^^

Random notes:

1- North American Foundation of Different Peoples? - Yeah, I made that up... or at least I believe I did. If there is a foundation with this exact name then it is completely co-incidental that I happened to think of the exact same thing.

2- It seems like everyone's favourite shoes are converse... not to say I don't like converse. Converse is in fact my favourite shoe brand, followed closely by Vans and Lacoste. While I'm in "shoe mode" does anyone here own more than 15 pairs of shoes? Or is it just me? Any guys? - This makes me wonder how on Earth did I start having a shoe obsession.

3- I didn't know what to think of 'dark sneakers' so I put the sneakers as black, I hope you don't mind.

4- It doesn't really matter who's says this... I just wanted to have this scene somewhere xD

5- Guessing that the amount is similar to the amount Owen eats...

Story related rambles:

If you hadn't already, feel free to tell me who you want your character to be paired up with.

Oh, and I'd like to thank Kunnaki for this episode's challenge, if you have a challenge for me; feel free to drop a word, and I may use it! One more thing, if any of you are bothered at all by my spelling, well, the reason is quite simple: I'm Canadian, and therefore, will be spelling things with that weird Canadian spelling. For example: Colour, favourite, neighbour, travelled, judgement, yoghurt, and all those other lovely examples of the differences between Canadian and American spellings. :D

The first episode is pretty long, which is why I've broken it down into parts. Feel free to drop me a word or two, and peace out!

~The Almighty M


End file.
